In a conventional motor control device, a duty of a current undetectable phase is fixed at 100% to prevent switching noise generated in a maximum phase where current detection is impossible from hindering current detection performed in relation to two phases other than the undetectable phase. Further, in this conventional motor control device, the phase current value of the undetectable phase is estimated on the basis of the phase current detection values of the two phases other than the undetectable phase (see PTL 1, for example).